This invention relates to the field of portable toilets, and more particularly to a collapsible toilet with a disposable waste receptacle, for use by children. For families with young children, there are times when the children have to use the potty while traveling. Most of the time, this occurs on long trips, but there are such instances even on short trips around town. The current best option for this situation is to keep a child's training potty in the vehicle at all times. This has two major disadvantages, however. The potty is fairly large, and thus takes up a large amount of space. Furthermore, cleaning the potty after each use is a nuisance, particularly when taking long trips.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a collapsible potty that can be folded up for storage in a small space for traveling, and can be quickly set up for use.
There is a further need to provide a collapsible potty of the type described and that can also be used at home for training children.
There is a yet further need to provide a collapsible potty of the type described and that has a disposable waste receptacle that can be sealed after use and discarded.
There is a still further need to provide a collapsible potty of the type described and that will not require cleaning after each use.
There is another need to provide a collapsible potty of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.